


The Art of Staring

by TurntSNACO



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Kind of a coffee shop au tbh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurntSNACO/pseuds/TurntSNACO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I needed a character model for this thing I’m writing and you’re the first person I saw in this coffee shop/library and now I have to keep staring at you for my character and you’ve started to notice shit” AU</em>
</p>
<p>Arin just wanted to draw.</p>
<p>That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Staring

**Author's Note:**

> I was way too tempted to title this "The Art of Art" but no

It wasn’t as if Arin was _bad_ at art, he just wasn’t that good at it. 

I mean yeah, he knows art takes time, he knows you have to practice, but Arin’s just so god damn impatient. But he knew he had to keep practicing.

Maybe that’s why Arin ended up at a coffee shop at 3 o’clock at night, enjoying the calm environment and looking towards others for inspiration. All his ideas had ran dry, and he was in such a good place to draw and god dammit he couldn’t just stop now.  
Quickly Arin realized what a bad idea this was. No one goes to a coffee shop at 3 in the morning, I mean why is this coffee shop even open? 

Arin made a feeble attempt to draw the barista, but Arin just couldn’t. He couldn’t get the nose just right and dammit he was moving way too much. Arin gave up very quickly, walking up to the counter to buy his third coffee already. He thought he saw a concerned look on the baristas face, but he ignored it. What did that dumb barista know? Arin could order as many coffees as he damn wanted.

“Another coffee, black please.” Arin said, he knew he sounded grumpy and just rude, but it was 3 in the morning and the barista was probably pretty grumpy too right now if he was working here at 3 in the morning. What kind of coffee joint is open at 3 in the morning anyway?

Arin grabbed his coffee as soon as it was done, putting down a few crumpled bills and sitting back down at his table. Arin took a sip, grimacing. He didn’t even like black coffee, why did he keep ordering black coffee? Arin dumped a few sugar packets into the coffee, taking a quick sip after stirring it. Arin shrugged, it tasted practically the same, not much he could do about it. 

After a while Arin was sure he memorized every single painting in this place, and he could probably tell you the exact color of the walls accurately. There’s no way he was leaving this place until he got _something_ done. He was about to get up and order his fourth coffee when the bell above the door chimed.

Arin turned around in his seat and a man entered, his hair was too big and too frizzy, and he looked so tired, it seemed like any moment he was gonna collapse, but to Arin the man with the too frizzy hair and the too bloodshot eyes was _perfect_ and he never wanted to draw someone as much as he wanted to draw this man in front of him.

The man noticed Arin too, and gave him a weak smile before walking up to the counter. 

“Hey, can I get a.. fuck, I don’t know. Just give me something REALLY strong.” He said. He sounded utterly exhausted and the barista gave him the same look he gave Arin.

“Alright man, one whatever the strongest thing I can make coming right up.” The barista said before he started to make god knows what. 

The man stood at the counter, drumming his fingers against the countertop, humming to himself. As soon as his drink was done he pulled out a few crumpled bills like Arin did. Arin was sure the man felt exactly like he did right now. 

The man sat down in a seat near Arin, pulling a laptop out of his bag before he began typing furiously, taking small sips of his coffee now and then. 

Arin opened up his sketchbook to the nearest blank page, deciding that this guy deserved an entire page for himself. Arin started to sketch the man, staring at him for a long time because he needed to get it just right.  
Eventually Arin had a rough sketch done, so far it was going great and he couldn’t believe how well he was doing. 

The man was starting to notice Arin, sometimes when Arin looked up at him the man was already looking at him with a puzzled look. Arin quickly looked back down on his sketchbook, hoping the man wasn’t already aware of his staring, he was no where near done with the drawing and he really didn’t wanna stop just because the man thought he was weird. 

The man was really starting to take note of Arin, he seemed to be looking at Arin more than he was looking at his computer screen. Slowly Arin lost hope of not looking like a weirdo, so he kept looking at him even if the man was looking right at him. The man was blushing pretty badly, and Arin was sure he was too.  
There was only a few more details Arin needed to add to the drawing when the man got out of his chair and made his way towards Arin. 

“Shit. I’m in trouble.” Arin whispered to himself. The man sat down at Arins table, he looked more amused than angry or upset.

“Are you.. Are you drawing me?” The man asked.

Arin raised an eyebrow. “I _was_ drawing you, past tense. I’m practically done now.” He said.

“Oh ha ha. My names Dan. Can I look at your sketchbook?” He asked even though he was already reaching for Arins sketchbook. Arin nodded anyway.

“Wow! You aren’t too bad! Not to sound narcissistic, but you did really good on the drawing of me. What’s your name?” Dan asked with a goofy grin. Arin didn’t respond at first, distracted by Dans eyes. Arin snapped out of it as soon as he realized Dan was staring right at him. Arin coughed awkwardly, blushing.

“Could you uh.. repeat the question?” Arin asked sheepishly. 

Dan laughed. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, yeah, Arin. It’s nice to meet you Dan.” 

Dan laughed again, laying his head on his arms, yawning. 

“Yeah, nice to meet you.” 

Dan noticed out of the corner of his eye that the barista was snickering.

“What’s your deal?” Dan asked.

The barista waved it off. “Oh nothing, you guys are just adorable.”

Arin groaned while Dan nodded his head. 

“We’re pretty darn cute, Arin’s cuter though.” Dan smiled lazily. 

“Nah, you’re cuter. I would know, since you inspired me to draw.” Arin smiled back at him.

“Do you wanna go get something to eat and crash at my place? You look pretty tired dude. I’m exhausted.” Dan asked warily. 

“Sure.” Arin said, and they walked out hand in hand, the barista smiling at them.

**Author's Note:**

> rushed the ending oOPS


End file.
